Un Dieu Guerrier Sans Divertissement
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Zenon a chaud. Zenon s'ennuie. Courte vignette. Yaoi impliqué. d'habitude, c'est pas ce perso que j'écris, mais c'est pas interdit, d'essayer, non


Disclaimer : Pas à Moi. Mais si je pouvais, je donnerais Zenon à Shani ! 

_28/10/04. Quatre heures du mat, je peux pas dormir, j'ai froid. Et en plus je connais une fan de Zénon (oui, tu te reconnaîtras et je t'en veux toujours. Mais domo arigato pour l'anglais). Traduction vf parce que je devais m'ennuyer._

Zenon's POV.Yaoi implicite.

« Un dieu guerrier sans divertissement » 

oOoOoOo

La chaleur oppressante est tellement pesante et humide, ici, qu'il ne sait même pas comment il peut la supporter. Le souffle chaud qui vient du dehors s'engouffre sans pitié dans la vaste salle de la tour qu'ils ont « volée » sur Terre. Trop étouffant pour penser. Ou même oser bouger un doigt. Même pécher son paquet de cigarettes dans la veste qu'il a abandonnée à l'autre bout de la chambre, sur le dos d'une chaise avec sa mitraillette, est un trop grand effort. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de quitter le rebord de la fenêtre où il est perché. Il laisse seulement échapper un soupir vaguement irrité en sentant sur sa peau une nouvelle goutte de sueur couler sous son T-shirt blanc.

Il est en train de mourir d'ennui.

Peut-être que c'est la faute de son sang _youkai_. Peut-être qu'il serait d'un naturel plus contemplatif s'il était simplement un dieu. Alors, pourquoi pas !Va pour la contemplation…

Avec paresse, il laisse vagabonder ses yeux. Pardon, son oeil. Mais son regard est tellement intense que c'est quelque chose qu'on oublie souvent. Il a même entendu une fois qu'il y a des gens qui croient vraiment qu'il peut voir _au travers_ du bandeau sur son œil gauche. Ben voyons !

Shien n'est pas bien loin, assis juste en face de lui au bord de la large baie. En tendant un peu la jambe, Zenon serait capable de le toucher de son pied nu. L'autre dieu ne semble pas autant que lui troublé par cette chaleur. Mais Shien n'a jamais l'air d'être dérangé par quoi que ce soit. N'a jamais l'air de se _soucier_ de quoi que se soit. Les bandages sur les bras et la poitrine sont encore là. Ils le sont toujours. Là, sur les épaules et le cou, les plis pâles du _yukata_ révèlent peut-être un peu plus de chair et de peau nue que d'habitude. Peut-être.

Mais sa longue chevelure est lâche. Le dieu guerrier silencieux s'est absorbé dans le long devoir de les démêler. Même le peigne d'ivoire prend une teinte jaune entre ses mains blanches et arachnéennes.

Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie aussi, réfléchit Zenon avec un sombre amusement. Et…Ses cheveux doivent vraiment lui tenir incroyablement chaud…Qui laisserait une telle couverture sur ses épaules par un temps pareil ? Il en ricane presque.

Mais il s'ennuie grave.

« Pourquoi tu les gardes si longs? Tu finis toujours par les nouer, de toute façon… »

Tellement qu'il _faut_ qu'il demande. C'est pas qu'il espère vraiment une réponse. Comme il s'y attendait, Shien l'ignore, tout au plus. Il continue sa morne activité. Le passage des minutes laisse Zenon absorbé dans la contemplation du mouvement hypnotique des mains pâles sur cette couleur plus sombre, comme de souples araignées sur une toile de soie bleutée…

« Ça me rappelle ma femme… »

Zenon s'aperçoit qu'il a parlé tout haut. Il revient au présent en voyant une main dans son champs de vision. Drôle de réalisation, on dirait que c'est sa propre main. Inexplicablement figée, les doigts bronzés emmêlés dans douce mèche argentée. Il se retrouve penché vers l'autre dieu. Les yeux de Shien sont toujours baissés vers son peigne. Il a cessé tout mouvement. Et il soupire. Il semble presque…amusé.

« Du moment que tu sais faire la différence… »

Zenon se redresse et s'adosse contre le mur imposant.

« Il fait chaud… » se plaint-il simplement.

Shien hausse un sourcil. Pendant un moment, son regard s'attarde sur le paysage désertique s'étalant pour le seul plaisir de ses yeux, en contrebas. C'est à peine s'il hausse les épaules. Ce n'est guère que la soixantième fois que ces mots sortent de la bouche de Zenon, cet après-midi.

« _So da_… »

Aujourd'hui, on pourrait penser qu'Homura est le seul à qui il reste une once de bon sens. Il s'est terré dans les profondeurs de la forteresse, loin de la chaleur, loin d'eux (mais violemment assailli par les affres de sa solitude et ses pensées).

Zenon ne l'envie pas.

L'homme à la cicatrice se décide finalement à battre en retraite à l'intérieur de la pièce, et se laisse tomber sur les draps froissés d'un lit défait. Il ne fait pas plus frais, ici. Avec un grognement, il roule sur le flanc. Sa main se tend vers un étrange serpent qui se tapit dans les draps. Un serpent très long, très fin, et…très jaune. Il se demande s'il va dire à Shien qu'il a trouvé son ruban. Il se demande si ce sera assez pour attirer l'autre dieu plus près du lit.

« Shien ? » il appelle…

oOo Owari oOo


End file.
